How to catch your Giant
by gothica vanessa
Summary: (begin S4, canonnish). Welcome to The Pining Kingdom Of Camelot, where Elyan loves Percival, Percival loves Gwaine, Gwaine loves Merlin, Merlin loves Arthur, Arthur (thinks he) loves Gwen, Gwen loves Lancelot, and Lancelot is dead... (Sir Leon and Gaius can only sigh helplessly all day). Elyan, though, knows what (who) he wants; and has never been one to back off...


When Lancelot had turned up with Percival at his side, Elyan had been stunned breathless. The man was, actually, a Giant - and what an attractive one...

Elyan had only had to wonder for a short time though before realizing there was in truth nothing more than deep camaraderie and shared ideals between the two close friends: Lancelot had only eyes for his sister (even though he'd rather die than act on it), and Percival surely didn't seem to mind about it...

And so, Elyan hadn't been able to stop himself to fall head over heels for the man with a heart even broader than his looks.

And the thing was: Percival DID very much, obviously, like him too.

Except, sadly, he was literally and utterly spellbound by Gwaine, just as obviously.

And Gwaine - even though he'd probably enjoy a tumble in bed with about nearly anyone and everyone - had apparently sensed Percival wanted more, much more than that with him; and would never hurt a true friend that way.

Because Gwaine's heart belonged to Merlin - whose heart belonged to Arthur, whose heart belonged to his sister, whose heart had been shattered by Lancelot's death... What a mess they all were (no matter their deep attachment to each and every other) - even finding solace and support and strength and _enough,_ simply, in what they had, knowing it could never be more, and not even wishing for more...

But Elyan wasn't from cut from the same wood. One day, after months of inner struggle, Elyan finally decided that it was *not* enough. At least; not for him - and not for Percival. They both still could have more, no matter what; and he owed them both to make a stand and take a chance, for the sake of making them both happier, if not perfectly happy, right?

/

And so, right that evening, after they'd let Leon, then Gwaine, at their doors, on their way back from having eaten at the tavern, Elyan made his move. Instead of the usual punch in the arm he gave Percival as a 'goodnight', he went up on his toes and landed a chaste kiss, but definitely and undoubtedly a kiss nonetheless, on Percival's lips.

Percival's reaction was just as expected.

He looked baffled.

Then he blushed, as it all sinked it.

Then he tilted his head, sighing sadly.

"I don't... I'm sorry E-"

Elyan silenced him with a finger: "Don't be. I know. I'm not Gwaine." Slight pause. "But you're not Merlin, either - and I'm sorry for you. I know how you feel for Gwaine, and I respect that. But he is, as I'm sure you're aware of, what will never be. So I just wanted you to know that I can be, well, what can actually be; and that I wish to be what *is*, one day; if you ever feel like trying. It might not be everything; but that shouldn't have to mean that we shouldn't have anything at all, right. I know you care for me too, Perce; I trust you would make me happy. And I believe I could make you happy too, if you'd let me. Just... think about it - or don't. No strings attached. I'm not expecting anything; and nothing you do or don't do will change the way I feel for you, anyway. But I just thought you should know."

"Elyan-"

"Have a nice sleep. See you tomorrow."

/

Two weeks and nearly three full days passed, and Elyan had started to believe that was that. He had been glad at first, that Percival didn't rush into anything. Elyan wanted Percival's decision to be, well, a decision; and not a spur of the moment of whatever... But the more time passed, the more Elyan knew he had to let go of what could be. It didn't change the way he felt, indeed. But he had the consolation to know he had tried, at least; no regrets.

So Elyan was very much surprised when there was a knock at his door that evening; and that a bashful Percival stood behind his door after he had opened it.

"I thought about what you said, El."

"Oh."

Elyan couldn't breathe; wainting. He didn't want to hope; but it was hard not to, when Pervical looked so... shy?

"And I think you're right."

"Oh", but in a very less anxious tone, was all Elyan could hush out again before Percival returned the exact chaste kiss he had been given about 18 days ago.

/

 _(AN: Why do I have to make myself cry?)_

"You made me happy, El. I hope, wherever you are, you can hear me. You made me happy."

.

THE END


End file.
